


不要隨便跟教練頂嘴（上）

by anthia1998



Category: league of legands RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthia1998/pseuds/anthia1998
Summary: 小魅魔口嗨惹教練生氣的懲罰
Relationships: Neil "PR0LLY" Hammad/Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski
Kudos: 5





	不要隨便跟教練頂嘴（上）

西幻的職業世界 不要隨便跟教練頂嘴（上）

這週常規賽前一晚，Pr0lly在廚房逮到了和Vander吃著宵夜卻喝的上頭了的Jankos，Pr0lly很冷靜地讓看起來沒喝酒的Vander先回去，接著狠狠掐住Jankos的臉頰。

「比賽前還敢喝酒？你皮在癢了？」Pr0lly拽起Jankos咬牙威脅著，實在是被氣的七竅生煙。

「就算喝醉了⋯⋯我還是可以Carry嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿⊙▽⊙」這是不知死活還在說胡話的小魅魔，邊說還邊更加不知死活的亂動著，酒醉也使得白皙的臉龐泛上了紅暈。

Pr0lly看著這麼不知死活的小魅魔，恰好隔天的賽程屬於輕鬆的那款，一咬牙決定給人一個深刻的教訓。

「嗯⋯⋯嗚？！」Jankos迷迷糊糊之間只覺得身上一涼，接著Pr0lly一口咬在他肩膀上的刺激就讓他酒醒了大半，

「嗯？不是就算酒醉也可以Carry？那我們看看這樣你明天能不能Carry？」Pr0lly就著壓在Jankos身上的姿勢，拿了一管潤滑劑，草草的做了點潤滑以後一彈指，不知何時印在Jankos股間的法陣像是有了生命力一樣凝聚成一條觸手的模樣，鑽進了Jankos體內，Jankos只當是奇怪的玩具，乖乖地承受著，即使因為酒醉，身體無法給到太多的反應，奇妙的觸感在體內的感覺也逼出了Jankos幾聲呻吟。

當然，Pr0lly也沒有興致在小魅魔剛喝了酒的情況下做愛，就是現代科學告訴大家的，酒醉以後對性事是有debuff的，這一通動作只是為了把一個小東西放到Jankos體內，於是果斷的用了個安眠法陣把人直接放倒。

隔天早上起了床，Jankos只感覺自己身體裡有點奇怪，一會兒以後，昨夜的記憶一一浮現在腦海裡，深知Pr0lly的性格絕對不會這麼簡單放過他，只好強行無視了體內的異樣感，紅著臉換上隊服準備跟著出發。

Jankos半閉著眼蹺腳坐著掩飾有點反應的性器，平時不算長的車程，在體內異物隱隱約約的刺激之下顯得格外漫長，輕微抬頭只看見前座往後望的Pr0lly威脅的笑容。

候場的時候，安靜的休息室裡Jankos坐立難安的磨蹭著雙腿，躁動了一陣子以後選擇了急匆匆地去了廁所，Pr0lly露出玩味的笑容也跟了上去。

Jankos躲在一間廁間裡，半褪下了隊服褲子與內褲，一手扶在牆上一手伸進自己的後穴內試圖把體內的異物取出來，但是隨著他著急著要取出的動作，那異物鑽得更深，逼得他差點憋不住呻吟聲。

猛然一回頭，Jankos就看到Pr0lly抱著雙臂笑著看著他，連忙軟了聲音的求饒，然而冷酷無情的死靈法師怎麼可能會放過他呢？

「你不是說不管怎樣你都可以Carry？所以帶個小玩具也一定可以的對吧？」Pr0lly的手輕輕在他下身曖昧的拂過，看似好心地為他穿好了褲子，

Jankos都不知道自己怎麼回到休息室，走到舞台上的，Pr0lly一點都不想放過他的，才剛刷完第一圈野怪，體內那根異物就開始不停地往他的敏感點鑽，要不是他咬住嘴唇得夠快，呻吟聲會直接脫口而出。

遊戲的局勢毫不留情地在打野的「身體微恙」下變成了劣勢，Vander一邊安撫正想爆起罵人的FORG1VEN一邊對Jankos投向擔心的眼神，卻被FORG1VEN瞪掉了。

好不容易體內的異物消停了一些，Jankos拿起桌上的水瓶狠狠灌了一大口試圖澆滅Pr0lly放置的異物帶來的情慾燥熱，順手解開了褲頭的皮帶讓被刺激的半勃的性器稍微舒服一些，最終在一次成功抓下以後才從隊友的死亡凝視裡脫身。

可是惡劣的死靈法師當然會在這種單純無辜的小魅魔以為處罰結束了的時候下狠手，Jankos剛放鬆下來正準備來點往常的逼話的時候，體內的異物開始模仿性愛交合的動作抽送著，這一次Jankos幾乎是把唇咬出了血腥氣才勉勉強強的把呻吟給憋回去、就算他是個魅魔，也沒有興趣公然出這種聲音。


End file.
